My All
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: A song fic to the Mariah Carey song My All. Mild yoai.Dont let that discourage you please read its not that bad.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gundam Wing or the rights to this song. I only have Heero's self destruct button and I would be glad to give you that but Heero might get mad.  
  
**My All  
By, Goddess Shinigami  
  
_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight_  
_If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side  
_  
Wu fei lay in his bed awake. He couldn't sleep. Treize had called a few hours ago. He could still remember everything he had said._ I am sorry, Dragon, you have completed your mission. I do not need you anymore. Please don't make a scene. This was strictly a "fling" nothing more. Plus you are the enemy, its not ethical._ "That cruel unfeeling basterd." Wu fei said outloud. A single tear ran down his cheek. He knew that he loved Treize, even if it was not right. "I need you, Treize" he said as he drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_  
  
Treize sat at his desk the next morning. _Dragon, I know you think all I wanted you for was a plaything. I really do love you. You have to understand, someone found out about it. I could be kicked out of Romafellar. If that happened what would happen to me?_ he thought gazing out the window. "What I wouldn't give for another night with you, my Dragon." Treize whispered to himself. "I can still remember the last time we were together." He said starting to daydream.  
  
_Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight  
  
_Wu fei woke to the birds chirping outside his window._ Treize loved wildlife._ He absently thought. He closed his eyes and saw a vivid vision of Treize bird watching from a balcony. He remembered that day. He felt as if Treize was right there with him yet he was far away. He wished he could look into those clear blue eyes again. "I must see him." Wu fei said standing up and getting dressed_. _"He has to love me. He couldn't have said all those things and not mean them. And all those times we would just hold eachother all night that couldn't have been fake." Wu fei said walking out the door and over to Nataku. _Merian I know you don't approve but please stand by my side with this decision._ Wu fei thought as he got in and flew towards the Victoria Base, where he knew Treize was.  
  
_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
_Wu fei burst through the doors to Treize's office. Treize turned around in his chair, pure shock pasted across his face. "Dragon, I thought I made it clear that we were over." Treize said on the verge of letting a tear of joy, from seeing him, fall. Unfortunately it did. "Treize, look, I love you . . . and I know you love me. You can't deny that." Wu fei said calmly waiting for a reply. "Your right, I do love you, but if we were ever caught they would kick me out of Romafellar. Then what would happen to me?" Treize asked sincerely. "But we can shut them up very easily." Wu fei said hopefully. "You have a point, Dragon." Treize said crossing the room and locking the door. "I'm sorry I tried to discard you like that. I should have known you wouldn't go for it." Treize said approaching Wu fei. "As long as we can still be together." Wu fei said. He could feel Treize getting closer.  
  
_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
_Treize got within rage of Wu fei and turned him around, kissing him squarely on the mouth. Wu fei kissed back but with more sultriness than he had ever kissed Treize with before. Treize carried Wufei over to his desk and set him down, never parting the kiss. Wu fei undid Treize's shirt as Treize undid his. Treize left his mouth and started kissing Wu fei's neck, making Wu fei gasp in pleasure. As Treize went lower, Wu fei, thought about their first time together. Wu fei came automatically back to reality when Treize started to undo his pants. "Treize, not here." Wu fei said as he sat up. "I want it to be special. Like the first time. OK?" he said sliding off the desk. "Whatever you want, my Dragon." Treize said putting his shirt back on and helping Wu fei back on with his. "We will go back to my room, later." Treize said wanting to keep his Dragon happy.  
"Yes, that would be nice." Wu fei said as he started kissing Treize again. "We can just do this for a while right now." he said drifting off into a dreamworld created bye theri kiss.  
  
**********************************************  
What do you think? Questions comments flames anything?  
~Goddess Shinigami~


End file.
